


Dance With Me

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Keith is bad with feelings, M/M, broganes, two pining boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day 20 of Keithtober - Ball/Formal Dance
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Dance With Me

Keith tugs on his jacket with a frown. Everything that he’s wearing feels stiff and scratchy. He hates all of these formal affairs, hates the frivolous atmosphere and the sense of not quite fitting in on a foreign planet. No one else seems to have the same issues that Keith does and every time he tries to push his insecurities to the back of his mind, but he can never seem to relax. He’s always on guard; watching and waiting for some unknown threat to show it’s ugly head. It’s happened before so maybe that’s why Keith can never get in the frame of mind to just enjoy himself.

  
With a sigh, Keith takes one last look in the mirror and gives himself an approving nod. He looks regal; black trousers, shiny black boots, a black shirt, and to top it off, a red waist coat adorned with tons of silver buttons, and a thin silver sword at his hip. He steps out of his room and almost runs over Pidge who he does not immediately recognize. But once he takes in her full appearance he lets out a soft smile. She’s wearing a long emerald green dress, the bodice is fitted and tapers off at the waist into a long flowing gown. Her hair is tamed into soft curls around her face. Just underneath, Keith can see the tips of sparkling silver shoes. She gives him a glare but her face flushes just a bit when he tilts his head, “You look really nice tonight Pidge.”

  
One by one they meet up with the rest of the team, Hunk dressed similarly to Keith but with a white shirt and a waistcoat in yellow and trimmed with black. Allura is stunning in a pink dress, her crown nestled amongst her silvery curls at her forehead. Shiro is dressed in all black with silver accents. And finally Lance. It’s not as if Keith hasn’t ever seen Lance dressed in formal attire, but every time it never fails to stir something inside of Keith, something warm and dangerous. Lance is of course dressed similar to Keith, Shiro and Hunk, but something about the blue of his waistcoat that sets off his blue eyes, and makes his dark skin look that much warmer and oh so inviting. 

  
The night is full of laughter, good food, and as much as Keith tries, he’s still unable to relax. He watches as Shiro and Allura dance together, the picture of grace and what Keith thinks royalty would look like. Hunk and Pidge even have their fair share of dances with the local inhabitants. And of course Lance mingles and sways his way with and around each and every person or alien that gives him a smile. Keith tries hard to not let the jealousy in his gut rear it’s ugly head. He has no say in what Lance does.   
He continues to watch Lance, the way he throws his head back when he laughs, the way a hand settles on the shoulder of whoever he’s talking to, the soft smiles he gives when someone has his complete attention. Keith lets out a sigh. Something deep inside of him wishing that it was him Lance was looking at like that. And while it was true that the pair of them had been getting along better, there were still moments when they tended to be at odds with each other. They never quite got around to having that same level of trust before Keith left to join the blades, and while they worked seamlessly as a team, there was still that bit of underlying tension of things left unsaid between them. 

  
Keith stood off to the side with his hands behind his back and standing tall when he felt movement next to him. Shiro was standing next to him mirroring his stance. The pair of them could be royal guards for all the military training from the Garrison on posture. Shiro nodded just to the left, “You should go ask him to dance.”

  
Keith didn’t even try to argue with Shiro about who, but he did try to weasel his way out, “We have to be on alert in case of an ambush.”

  
Shiro let out a huff, “We have security detail covered. The lions are on standby and so is the Atlas. It’s okay to loosen up and have fun Keith.”

  
Keith bit his bottom lip and shifted his stance, “It’s not appropriate. We’re at war and it would be selfish to pursue this.”

  
Keith could feel Shiro let his stance relax as he turned to face him, “Keith, that is all the more reason. We are at war and none of us know how this will all play out. Take it from me, you don’t want to waste the time you have not knowing what could have been or regretting not taking that chance.”

  
Keith turned to look at Shiro, a glassiness in his eyes, “And what if someone uses him against me? What if they find out that he’s my weakness and I make the wrong choice because I don’t want him hurt?”

  
Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Can you honestly say you wouldn’t struggle with that choice when it comes to any member of team Voltron or the Atlas? Are you telling me that you would leave Pidge or Hunk in harm’s way because you don’t feel the same way about them? The enemy will use whoever they can to hurt any of us.”

  
Keith broke eye contact with Shiro and turned to look over at Lance who was laughing at something Hunk had said. His voice was barely a whisper, “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

  
Shiro pulled Keith into a side hug, “Listen to me little brother, I’m not asking you to lay your heart on the line all in one go tonight, just ask him for a dance. Don’t make the same mistakes I did and try to push him away to protect him. It’s okay to live your life in between fighting this war.”

  
Shiro snatched a glass off of a tray as someone was passing by. He handed whatever it was to Keith, “A little liquid courage for your quest.”

  
Keith glared at the smirk Shiro was giving him, but he took the glass and downed it all in one go. He doubled over as the liquid burned all the way down his chest and his eyes watered up. He felt Shiro pounding on his back and when he stood up he couldn’t help but gasp for air, “What the hell was that?”

  
Shiro was laughing loudly at Keith’s expense, “That was amazing. I never expected you to chug the whole thing.”

  
Keith glared at Shiro, “I hate you so much.”

  
He stomped off and made his way to where Lance was standing. Hunk was no longer next to him and Lance was watching the couples spin around on the dance floor with a soft smile on his face. He turned and gave Keith a blinding smile when he noticed him, “Hey! You clean up nice pretty boy!”

  
Keith felt his whole face turn red. He ducked his head a bit, “You uh…you look really nice too.”

  
Lance tilted his head, “You giving me a compliment?”

  
Keith scowled, “Don’t be such a jerk.”

  
Lance just laughed and nudged Keith’s shoulder, “I’m just teasing you.”

  
Keith shifted back and forth on his feet and took a deep breath. He pulled his shoulders back as if preparing for battle. Lance watched the entire thing without saying a word, “I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?”

  
Lance tilted his head to the side and stared at Keith as if he was seeing him for the first time. His voice was quiet and a bit unsure, “You want to dance? With me?”

  
Keith nodded and held out his hand trying to appear more confident than he was feeling. He gave Lance a cocky lopsided grin, “I promise I won’t step on your feet…much.”

  
Lance let out a laugh and placed his hand in Keith’s. Keith fought to keep his hands from shaking as he led Lance to the dance floor. The music was similar to a waltz and Keith led the pair around the floor dodging and spinning around other couples with ease. Lance was grinning, “When did you learn to dance like this?”

  
Keith gave a bit of a shrug, “One of the foster moms put every one of us in ballet, jazz, and ballroom dancing.”

  
Lance smiled one of his dazzling smiles, “Keith Kogane, man of a million mysteries. So what else don’t I know about you?”

  
Keith grinned, “What else do you want to know?”

  
The dance went from one dance, to five, to so many more. They talked about everything, Lance asking question after question and Keith giving the answers so freely. Before Keith knew it, they were swaying softly, Lance’s arms resting around Keith’s neck, Keith’s arms at Lance’s hips. Somehow the atmosphere changed. The lights were dim, but the few that were lit up sparkled like fairy lights bathing the remaining couples in a soft glow. Lance’s skin glowed under the lights, and his eyes sparkled when he smiled. When the song ended, Keith made to pull back but Lance held him in place. Keith felt his breath hitch at the sight of Lance. He lifted a hand to push a lock of hair from Keith’s forehead. Keith couldn’t stop the blush. He ducked his head unable to look in Lance’s eyes, so sure that the thundering of his heart would give away his feelings. That same hand moved from Keith’s forehead to just under his chin. Keith couldn’t fight it as Lance slowly lifted his face and let their eyes meet. Somewhere in those last few moments, Keith and Lance had stopped swaying. They stood there arm in arm, eyes locked on each other. With each breath he took, Lance moved slowly closer and closer. With his next breath Keith closed his eyes as Lance pressed their lips together. 

  
Keith kept his eyes closed long after Lance pulled away. He ducked his head and let in a gasp of air fighting with everything he had in him not to just run. He felt Lance pull back, “I’m sorry, I didn’t….it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.”

  
Keith’s head shot up taking in the way Lance seemed embarrassed and looking hurt all at the same time, “NO! I..it’s just…I’m not…”

  
Keith bit his bottom lip, “I just don’t want this to be…just don’t mess with me like this.”

  
Keith looked down as Lance intertwined their fingers, “I’m promise you I’m not messing with you.”

  
Lance ran a hand through Keith’s hair pushing his bangs from his face and tapping his cheek, “Hey, look at me.”

  
Keith slowly raised his head. Lance was smiling so softly, his blue eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the dance floor. He let Lance pull their bodies closer and felt his cheeks heat up. Keith watched as Lance’s eyes darted back and forth, and if possible his smile seemed almost sad when he spoke again, “I know I come off as a bit of a flirt and all that, but I can promise you that I would never mess with you over something like this.”

  
Keith couldn’t help the hope that flared in his chest and gripped the front of Lance’s waistcoat. When he finally found his voice he wanted to be embarrassed at how shaky it sounded but he had to know, “Do you mean that?”

  
“Of course I do.”

  
Keith let out a soft sigh and pulled Lance forward. This time when their lips met Keith let himself get swept away in the way Lance held him so gently as if he was something precious and would break. He let himself feel the way Lance kissed him slow and careful, but full of promises, full of warm days hand in hand under blue skies and puffy white clouds, a kiss full of tenderness and the possibilities of many tomorrows long after the war was over.


End file.
